


The lesson of love [AKA. the corniest fanfic you'll ever read.]

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, M/M, fluffy fluffy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-14
Updated: 2013-11-15
Packaged: 2017-11-28 04:44:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/670412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caliborn had begrudgingly made a deal to try and learn the ways of love rather than choosing death. And he has Dirk Strider as his teacher. The stubborn cherub can't fight for long what he's known for a while now. Dirk isn't just some human, and now he needs to deal with that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

The batterwitch was pinned down, the Jack's were dead. All that remained was Lord English and Caliborn. Lord English was being corralled by Dave's all over. Shooting mercilessly, Caliborn laughed manically but he stopped when he saw someone rise from the ashes. She was older, not by much but it was noticeable. Caliborn shook with anger and aimed his gun at his offshoot sister. She frowned and stepped closer, overpowering her brother and taking the gun.

"Brother, please stop this. You can change! Like I have." She spoke softly. Caliborn shook his head. "Change? What are you talking about?" Caliborn stood there cluelessly and Calliope reached out to stroke his cheek. He flinched, backing away. "I mean, dear brother, it isn't impossible to feel love. You can learn like I have. Our kind can love, we just don't choose to." she explained and Caliborn shook his head in disbelief. "You're a liar! A LIAR!".

Calliope frowned and held her two hands out to Caliborn, the gun in one hand and and nothing in the other. She looks at Caliborn. "Let us play a game then, brother. Either you can choose the fate of the rest of these villians... Or you can try to learn. It's your choice, brother..." Calliope gave Caliborn a smile. "I love you brother... I love you Caliborn."

Caliborn stared at Calliope shaking his head vigorously. "No no no no no NO! S-stop. I-I..." Caliborn reached his hand out to Calliope's, him stiffening all over. She pulled her brother into a tight hug and he surprisingly hugged her back. Smiling, Calliope backed away. "Brother, rely in the ones before you to teach you about your feelings. It will come to you in time." She giggled and left the dream bubble, but not before stopping to whisper something in Dirk's ear, leaving Caliborn with a weird feeling inside.

"Nooo!" Boomed the voice of Lord English, as his skin cracked. Light shimmered from the copious cracks forming on his body until he exploded. Everyone looked at the explosion with stupefied looks on they're faces. From the light two doors formed. One with Alternian on it and one with English. They all looked at it not sure what to do.

"So that's how we were suppose to defeat him..." Commented alpha Dave. Everyone else finally broke from there trance and raced to the doors excitedly, wavery of if  it was actually real. Caliborn looked around anxiously, clueless of the events that were taking place before him. He found lil' Cal on the ground and picked him up before backing away, holding him close.

 

Dirk glanced at Caliborn curiously, shuffling over to him cautiously. "Hey dude, whats up?" he asked plainly. Caliborn's eyes bored into Dirk's eyes, despite the shades. "I want to play a game, Dirk..." he said quietly, a glimmer in his eyes. Dirk nodded with a smirk on his face, and the pre-teen continued. "This game consists of you and I... We must fight to the death for lil' Cal." Caliborn hugged lil' Cal closer. Dirk furrowed his eyebrows, looking at the scorched puppet he'd lost not long ago.

 

Dirk gave Caliborn a smile. "Naw dude, you can keep him. I don't need him anymore." he said, patting the top of Caliborn's head. Caliborn moved away from the hand. "Fine... But I'm only accepting this because my machine gun is out of ammo!" he said, turning around and sitting. Caliborn then began drawing in the dirt with his claw, his hand shaky as he drew a circle. Dirk still stood there curiously observing the alien.

 

Caliborn looked back up at Dirk. "Are you trying to be f-f-fren... Frien... Oh you know what I mean." he stutters, seemingly unable to say the word 'friendly'. Dirk smirked and nodded. "Yeah. I guess I am." he kneeled next to Caliborn. "So you comin' or what?" Dirk asked, nodding his head over to the door. Caliborn opened his mouth, then closed it. "Dirk... Do you know what love is?" he said, looking at lil' Cal. Dirk nodded. "Yeah, it's all about wanting to do anything for that person. You have to feel it in your heart... Not your dick." Dirk said, glancing at Jake with a frown. He tugged on Caliborns shirt. "Now come on dude." They both walked to the door as it opened and they filed through.


	2. LESSON ONE: Follow my rules.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caliborn is one tough cookie to crack, Dirk has to admit. But maybe, just maybe, Dirk's choices are going to effect Caliborn and maybe even break him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This looked so much longer on my phone but oh well. Please enjoying writing. I was kind of out of the Caliborn mood when I was writing this so sorry he doesn't talk much :/
> 
> EDIT: I decided to change this one because it was really fucking bad and I know I can do better.

Dirk had to admit it, Caliborn was kiiinda adorable with his curiosity. The snake-like alien wandered to the bay of the beach they arrived on from stepping though the door moments before, cautiously dipping a claw in the water and jumping back when a small fish coyly passed by. Trying to redeem himself he caught the fish with ease and swallowed it whole. Dirk rolled his eyes and turned to see a small beach house not to far away. Inspecting it further the place seemed abandoned, yet oddly it was completely furnished. Being that the blonde-haired teen was only sixteen and the person accompanying him was an alien, he thought the location to be pretty convnient.

As he did the chore of dragging Caliborn up to their new residence he remembered what Calliope had said to him before she left. "Dirk, you are the only person who can help my brother. You may not understand but he trusts you more that anything else in the universe. When you arrive to your world... Please take him with you. Show him how to function like you do." Dirk sighed, thinking about what a pain the little brat would be and as if to prove his thought, Caliborn escaped the human's grip and ran into the house. Similar to an animal, the pre-teen explored the new area to get a feel for his new 'Territory'.

"Hey, could you c'mere a sec? I think we need to set some rules since we both know that... Well your batshit fucking crazy." Dirk sighed, plopping onto the couch. Caliborn sneered at this remark. "Thanks." The cool-kid chuckled. "Was't a compliment smartass, now take a seat." Caliborn walked back over to the human but refused to sit, not wanting to follow orders from such a asshole dickhead. He glowered at the blonde with piercing red eyes the didn't seem to threaten Dirk in the least.

"Number one, if you don't listen to the following rules you will be punished like any other snot-nosed-brat." he began.

"Number two, I don't need any murder attempts or any kind of harm, so no weapons allowed. The only ones allowed are the one in my specibus." Caliborn's frown deepened at this rule. "And why should I listen to you anyway?" he asked. Dirk's face became serious. "Because the offer of death or love still stands. Following my rules means that your willing to learn how to feel so that means if you disobey them your choosing death." he said, making the green-'skinned' boy scoff. "Was that a threat?"

"It was a warning. Now, Number three. Just do what you would normally do, I don't want things awkward around here." Dirk continued.

"And finally number four, we split up the housework because I'm not doing that shit alone." the teen topped off, causing Caliborn to roll his eyes. "Yes, yes. Whatever." he agreed half-heartedly, not actually taking Dirk seriously. A small idea then suddenly popped into the human's head. "If you do what your suppose to, you can get one of these." he said, fishing a bag of DumDums out of his pocket and dangling it infront of those red, and widened, orbs.

Finally getting the stubborn kid to agree, Dirk decided he was deserving of a nice comfortable nap after fighting like.. fifty bad guys, one of them being the older version of his new roommate. Slinking away to a random room he crashed on the bed and conked out immediatly.

A few hours later, Dirk's eyes flittered open when he heard something shuffling in his room. Jerking upwards his eyes shifted around the room before he realised a ball of warmth next to him. Dirk slightly lifted the blanket to see Caliborn sleeping peacefully. He was curled up and his chest rose and fell softly as he breathed. It was the first time the blonde had seen the cherub do ANYTHING peacefully and he was really hoping he could make that stand out more in the alien. he didn't realise he had watched the cherub for a full ten minutes before a red eye creeped open and the two had an awkward stare down.

Calibor finally closed his eyes and yawned, snake tongue flicking in the air. Dirk chuckled and laid back down. "Goodnight, Caliborn."

 

The next morning was not as easy as Dirk thought it would be, however. He himself woke up rather late around 11:30 in the morning to see the cherub still resting comfortably in the cacoon of blankets. The blonde reached over unknowingly and shook Caliborn only to recieve a sound between a growl and a hiss. Again Dirk shook him harder and Caliborn's eyes snapped open, he lunged at the human with all the energy and anger he could. The pre-teen straddled Dirk's stomach and clamped his clawed hands around his wrists, pinning him and the human could only smirk.

"So I'm guessing you're not a morning person." he laughed. Caliborn growled once again and crawled off of dirk, snatching the blanket and draping it over his shoulders before slinking into the kitchen. "Do we have any food?" he asked as the blonde followed him. "Probably. I think I'm gonna go find my friends, let me get into something that doesn't have poofy pants." Dirk said, running his fingers though his hair. "You can do whatever until I get back." he added, making his way into the bathroom to fix his hair.

Caliborn followed him with a frown. "You're seriously gonna leave me? All alone? What the fuck am I suppose to do then?" he asked as Dirk used some hair gel to fix his drooping hair. "I don't know. What did you do when you were chained in that room?" he asked. Caliborn paused. "I jeered you, asshole." Dirk chuckled. "Do you want to come with me?" he asked, his clothes switching from his usual godtier outfit to his tank and jeans.

The alien sighed and nodded, looking the human up and down. "You look like a douche." he grumbled and Dirk smiled. "Thanks."


	3. LESSON TWO: Let it out.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dirk is becoming increasingly curious about Caliborn's past. He feels like if it isn't shared Caliborn is never going to let his feelings shine through. Guess it's finally time to push the Cherub to share why he's got a huge stick up his ass.

STILL WRITING


End file.
